gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (KManX89)
''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''is a 2017 crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It is the sequel to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the sixth entry in the titular Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. Like previous entries, characters from both the Marvel and Capcom universes unite to compete in a series of tag-team battles. The game was built from the ground up using Unreal Engine 4. It features whole new fight mechanics designed to create accessibility from previous installments. Unlike previous entries, it features a very cinematic feel, using photorealistic graphics as opposed to the comic book-style cell-shaded visuals from its predecessor, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The game also features the series' first-ever Story Mode as well as the all-new Cinematic Mode for PlayStation VR users, rendering the game's assets in motion picture-inspired 3D effects. Also included in the PSVR-exclusive Cinematic Mode is a VR Guardians of the Galaxy Milano ship mission featured in the Story Mode. The game is slated for release on September 19, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Game Modes Base * Story: Full cinematic story mode. Heroes and villains from the Marvel and Capcom universes unite to collect the Infinity Stones and stop Ultron Sigma. * Arcade: Select a pair of fighters and fight a random series of CPU opponents until you face the end boss. * Versus: Fight against another player or CPU in singles matches. ** Player vs CPU ** Player vs. Player ** 2-Player vs. CPU * Infinite Survival: Face an endless string of random CPU opponents with the Infinity Gauntlet. Withstand as many enemies as possible while controlling all 6 Stones simultaneously. As a newly-implemented feature, foes keep jumping into the stage in rapid succession as opposed to each fight being separated by rounds. * Mission: Complete various tutorials or character-specific challenges. * Training: Hone your skills against a bot using set parameters in order to hone your skills. * Online: Play against other players online in a number of different modes: ** Casual Match (2 players): Battle other players online without the results affecting your rank. ** Ranked Match (2 players): '''Battle other players online to advance in the rankings. ** '''Scramble: (2-4 players): Tag bout where both fighters on each team occupy the screen at the same time, each controlled by individual players or player/CPU. ** Team Battle (6-10 players): A variant of Street Fighter V and Ultra Street Fighter IV's Team Battle mode. Teams of up to 5 players duel each other in succession until all players from one side are eliminated. Players can be actively tagged in by the point player at any time. Only 2 players on each team are idle at a time, however. ** King of the Gauntlet (4-8 players): Starts with a preliminary one-on-one match between the first two players in a party of up to 8, each combatant wielding 3 Infinity Stones with the winner obtaining the Infinity Gauntlet. He or she will then face all other partied players one-by-one with the challengers lacking Stones until he or she is defeated. Afterwards, the newly-crowned Infinity Gauntlet wielder will face all other players in a reset queue. Defeated players have the option to change their character should they so please. * Collection: View all the unlockable media content straight from Dr. Light's library: ** Movies: Replay the cutscenes from the Story Mode. ** Characters: Read character bios and view character models and (unlocked) character endings. ** Soundtrack: Hear character themes and other in-game music. ** Artwork: View concept art for the game. ** Voices: Hear all character voices. * Options: Change game settings. Bonus/DLC The following game modes were later added as DLC throughout each of the seasoned digital updates for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Season 2 * Story Mode v2.0: Updated Story Mode complete with new chapters, new battles, all DLC characters from season 1 and 2, Sentinels and Doombots as new enemies, NPC bosses, new stages, and 3-v-3 bouts. * Challenge: '''Compete in a series of 10 bouts against random CPU teams with random challenge modifiers applied to each fight, such as X Factor (from MvC3), falling loot crates, two Stones (or no Stones), random stage effects, SFxT's Pandora Mode (which grants the user infinite Meter, use of Stones and damage boost at the expense of a partner and gradually health), etc. Also available online. * '''Chaos: A side-scrolling, beat-'em-up-styled game mode similar to Tekken's Scenario Mode. Teams of 3 can roam around open world stages from MvCI as part of season 2's newly-implemented 3-on-3 format. Infinity Stones and power-ups, such as X Factor are randomly scattered around each stage and can be picked up during battle. Can be played either online with other players or offline with AI-controlled partners (who can be swapped at any time) and enemies. * Sentinel VR Battle (PlayStation 4 exclusive): A first-person fight mode exclusive to PlayStation VR. Players are divided into teams of 8 and battle with and against other PSVR users in an open world Manhattan with each side either controlling Sentinels or Heroes. Each Hero has their own unique abilities, including flight depending on the character. Also compatible with PlayStation Move. ** Playable Heroes: Iron Man, Star-Lord, Wolverine, Captain Marvel, Ryu, X, Nina and Monster Hunter. Season 3 * MvC Zombies: 'A [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Zombies ''Marvel Zombies]-themed spiritual successor to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's Heroes and Heralds Mode. Defend the Earth from a zombie (B.O.W.) apocalypse as Team Heroes or help Wesker achieve his goal of human saturation by infecting the remaining Heroes (via defeating them in battle) as Team Zombies in special 4-on-4 battles. Each side is responsible for quarantining or infecting contested zones with the infection rate affecting the amount of B.O.W.s occupying each area. Unique ability cards can be obtained as well as Stones and weapons from the Marvel and Capcom universes. * '''Mutant Reckoning: Story Mode expansion. Scarlet Witch, under her father, Magneto's leadership is attempting an incursion of all 9 Nordic realms using a unique weapon with Midgard (Earth) via Xgard as the collision point. It's up to a new squad of heroes, led by fellow mutant, Psylocke to stop her. Season 4 * Devastation: A second story expansion. After Scarlet Witch's plan failed, Silver Surfer returns to earth to warn the heroes of a new, universal-level threat... the reawakening of the destruction God, Abyss! With unparalleled destruction imminent, the heroes go to recruit an unlikely comrade to help stop this new threat once and for all: Akuma. * Boss Mode: A new unlockable mode allowing you to play as either of the end bosses upon earning and successfully completing a secret boss battle against Akuma Thanos, a new secret boss encompassing the merged form of the two behemoths in an alternate ending to the game's story. Plot One day in the Marvel universe, a spontaneous convergence occurs, merging them with the Capcom world. The architect of the convergence is none other than Ultron Sigma, the merged form of Ultron and Sigma, the robotic foes of the Avengers and Mega Man X, respectively, using the Reality and Space Infinity Stones. United as one, they've unleashed an evolved form of the Sigma Virus in an attempt to purge all organic life, turning them into cyborgs and thereby placing them under his control. 88 days after the convergence, upon learning that Ultron Sigma has infected and taken over all of Hydraloo with the Sigma Virus, A.I.M.Brella lead researcher and bioterrorist, Albert Wesker devises a plan of his own with its leader, M.O.D.O.K. via satellite cams, who orders him to retrieve the Mind Stone. Having already retrieved a sample after defeating and apprehending the Mutants, he reveals his plan is going smoothly and is about to begin the next phase as they prepare to use the captured Hawkeye in furtherance of their own goals, having imprisoned him in one of their stasis tubes. Some time later, in Hongshiang (the emergence of Marvel's iteration of Hong Kong and Lanshiang from the Resident Evil ''universe), the city is under attack by a siege of Hunters deployed by A.I.M.Brella. As Hydraloo sends Dreadnoughts to battle them, XHydrants (Hydraloo guards infected by the Sigma Virus) begin searching for a fugitive. As they search the city ruins, they are suddenly attacked by a passerby Edward Falcon who begins fleeing the ensuing chaos after getting lost in the city. Along the way, he runs into Captain Commando, who is destroying everything in his path both monster and mecha alike. Falcon explains that he's in search of stones of power from his own universe in dealing with the cosmic-level threats from the converged world while Captain Commando is hunting superpowered threats from a futuristic Metro City in his own world. Escaping together, they head through the ravaged streets, evading all incoming threats. As they flee, they run into a squad of XHydrants. After dealing with them, they continue running, only to run into a Hydraloo Terror-Carrier, who fires at them through the air. They continually evade its fire until it gets taken down by a silhouetted mercenary. Revealing herself as Juri Han, she helps them escape through a side street, leading them straight to the Hydraloo main headquarters. However, they find it safeguarded by swarming Hydraloo Dolls and Ultron drones. Juri, Falcon and Captain Commando defeat the Apprentice Dolls and drones together and storm the base. They venture through the base, clearing out more Dolls and XHydrants along the way. Juri leads the two into the Control Center, where they discover via monitor feeds that Hydraloo is harboring Psycho Powered doomsday weapons known as the Black Moons that could destroy the merged world, but she held the Keys to deactivate them. Roster Base Roster ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will feature a base roster of 36 playable characters from the Marvel and Capcom universes. Among them are 17 newcomers to the series with more to be added post-launch via downloadable content (DLC). DLC Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will release 6 post-launch DLC characters throughout the year, bringing the total roster to 42 characters. A season 2 digital update, which can be redeemed free of charge with the Season Pass, will add 6 more characters to the roster and a plethora of additional content. A third season update, which will bring the total roster to 54 characters, is planned for 2019 which will further expand the contents of the game along with a fourth in 2020, bringing the roster to 60 characters. Each subsequent seasonal update will feature X-Men and Fantastic Four characters, who have been omitted from the game's initial roster and DLC plans due to a licensing dispute with 20th Century Fox, who own the motion picture rights to said franchises. Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2018) Season 3 (2019) Season 4 (2020) NPCs Enemies * Kree * XGardians * Mindless Ones * Ultron Drones * Dragon Clan * A.I.M.Brella Soldiers * Sins * Velociraptors * B.O.W.s Bosses * AB.O.W.mination (Abomination mutated into a Tyrant via G-Virus) * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Mutant Wesker * M. Bison * Ultron Sigma (Sub-Boss) * Ultron Omega (Final Boss) Assist Characters Several characters have their own NPCs used for assists during hyper combos. Stages Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will feature 17 stages where you fight against either a CPU or another player-controlled opponent. More will be added post-launch via DLC. Locations Due to the game's storyline, most stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite are a combination of iconic locations or ideas from both worlds. Trivia * Demitri's gender-bending Midnight Bliss hyper attack reportedly used preexisting character assets in place of several characters in order to cut development time and costs. These include Hela, Death, Elektra, Alex Wesker, Spider-Gwen, the comic-based female forms of Loki and Ultron and Jane Foster's iteration of Thor in place of Juri, Ghost Rider, DareDevil, Albert Wesker, Spider-Man, Loki, Ultron and Thor Odinson, respectively. ** The move similarly swaps Chun-Li with her famous Battle Costume iteration from Street Fighter V ''and Jedah with his blonde female form from Darkstalkers III.'' * Leon Kennedy was chosen as the Resiident Evil rep on the Capcom side (with Ada Wong as a Season 2 DLC character) in order to promote the upcoming Resident Evil 2 ''remake. Likewise, Hell's City, a mixture of ''DareDevil's Hell's Kitchen and Resident Evil's Raccoon City features the R.P.D. from Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Blade's inclusion in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite was supposedly made as a promotion for a Blade Netflix series that's been teased with the release of a new Marvel Legends figure. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Marvel Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Comics